Late morning
by Krikr
Summary: After a busy night, you wake up to go relieve yourself and find something a bit surprising when you come back to your bedroom. Reader!Male!Shep/Samantha/Liara. Rated M for a very, very good reason.
**A very short thing I wrote after seeing an "interesting" image with Samantha and Liara.**

 **Warning! While this story is shorter than "the perfume", it's still rated M for a good reason.**

 **This is my first try at writing in second person POV so tell me if I made mistakes.**

* * *

Half asleep, you get out of the bathroom, thinking that one of the things that make this apartment better than anywhere you slept before is that flushing the toilet _doesn't_ make a noise loud enough to wake up the entire floor. Coming back to your bedroom, you try to be as quiet as possible because, after last night's activities, you figure that everyone just wants to sleep for a while.

As you approach the door to your bedroom however, you see something unexpected:  
Samantha is hiding behind the door and looking at something in your room. Her pants are down her knees and her left hand is in her crotch.  
" _Whatever she's looking at must be really exciting._ " you think as you walk behind her, careful to not make any noise and look over her shoulder.  
" _Well, this is interesting."_

Indeed it is. Liara is standing in front of the bed, her only clothing one of your trousers since, after last night, her old clothing is a bit stained, and she seems to be thinking back on last night. And doing so with a certain pleasure it looks like.

Without any sound, you slowly put your arms around Samantha. She emits a brief yelp of surprise before recognizing you and relaxing.

"Awake, already?" you whisper into her ear, your right hand slowly moving toward her crotch,your left inching toward her nipples, "After what we did last night I'd thought you would be still asleep."

"I just wanted to-ah!" she tries to hide her moan of pleasure when your hands reach their objectives and pleasure her, not wanting to alert Liara, still half naked in your room.

"You just wanted to..?" you ask, your dick slowly hardening between her ass cheeks

"I wanted to ask you if we could do it again."

As she grinds her ass into your dick, you have to suppress a groan of pleasure. Your only reaction to her words is to bring your right hand to your nose. You can smell her wetness on it. If you doubted her arousal, you now have definite proof of it. You grin and, ever so slowly, slide into her, careful to not make any noise. As her whimpers stop, she begs you for more. You comply and, as slowly as possible, to avoid any noise and to gets her accustomed to your length and girth, focusing on her walls tightening around every centimeter of you. Your right hand still on her crotch, you flick her clit, eliciting a sharp cry of pleasure from her. Not caring whether Liara has finished dressing herself or not, you don't stop, trying to make Sam come a second time. Just when she's about to, however...

"Why didn't you tell me you were there? I could have given you a show."

Startled, both you and Sam freeze for less than a second. A time long enough for Liara walk the few feets still separating you from her and planting a kiss on Sam's lips.

"Good morning." she says, "you've already started, but do you mind if I join?"

"Of course not." answer Samantha in between moans of bliss at the pleasure you're giving her.

Liara drops to the ground, moves your hand away, and start sucking Samantha's engorged clit as you continue pounding. After a few minutes of this, of receiving pleasure from both you and Liara, Sam emits a brief shriek and cum one last time, her juices leaking and being promptly sucked by Liara.

Without adding anything, she slides you out of her and stumble on the bed, falling asleep again.

Which leaves you with Liara, a hungry look in her eyes, staring at you and at your still erect cock, covered with Samantha's cum.

"Can I?" she asks. You nod.

She slurps on your cock ,hungrily licking, sucking, almost biting, it. Apparently she saw you and Sam going at it long enough that now she almost can't control herself. Her enthusiasm makes for one of the best blowjobs you've ever received so you don't protest. Soon enough, you can't hold it any longer and cum for a good ten seconds in her mouth.

Shehungrily swallows every last drop of it and has brief spasm. She stands up, kiss you on the mouth, and you can taste a bit of your semen on her lips, before she turns back and invite you into the bedroom.

* * *

 **And done! Sorry it's not as long as my last smut, but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway.**

 **Take care.**


End file.
